


Flucht in die Zukunft

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Category: City of Heroes
Genre: Demons, Deutsch | German, Gen, Magic, Villains
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasulan sucht schon seit Jahren nach einer Möglichkeit sich von dem Kult zu befreien, der ihn gefangen hält. Nun endlich scheint der Moment gekommen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flucht in die Zukunft

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben vor vielen Jahren, kurz vor Going Rogue und der Möglichkeit die Server zu wechseln. Mein Schurkencharacter Yasulan war auf dem Server Union - die Heldin Yasha, in die er verliebt war, auf dem Server Zukunft. Mit Going Rogue konnte ich sie endlich zusammenbringen.
> 
> R.I.P. City of Heroes

Prolog:

Als niederer Dämon, der in einem der tieferen Kreise der Hölle lebt, ist man an einiges gewöhnt. Von einem mächtigeren Dämon gefressen werden, Intrigen, sinnlose aber durchaus kreative Gewalt, Gemetzel im ganz großen Stil, blinder Gehorsam, Herumkriechen und Winseln - all das gehört zum Alltag. Aber auch Kriege, extrem gefährliche Außeneinsätze und plötzliche Verschiebungen des Machtgefüges kommen häufig genug vor, dass sie niemanden überraschen.

Einzig Konstante ist der Herrscher eines solchen Höllenkreises - ewig und übermächtig entscheidet sein Wort, ja nur sein Wunsch über alles.

Ein unangemeldeter Besucher allerdings ist ein wahrlich seltener Anblick. Wer sucht schon freiwillig die Hölle auf und wagt sich dann noch ohne Erlaubnis dort hin? Das kann nur Ärger bedeuten und sorgt bei den geringeren Dämonen für Verwirrung oder gar Panik. Erst recht wenn ihr Fürst nicht mit seiner üblichen Grausamkeit und Härte reagiert. Man erwartet Kampfeslärm und Schmerzenschreie oder doch wenigstens zorniges Gebrüll oder hinterhältiges Geflüster.

Was man sicherlich nicht sehen will ist ein Dämonenfürst der wage verwirrt das merkwürdige klauenbewehrte und sehr blaue Tigermädchen anstarrt, das so überraschend aus einem Portal mitten in seinem Thronsaal direkt in seinen Schoß gefallen ist.

Kurzfristige redet man sich ein es handelte sich nur um eine kleine Schwäche, aber diese Hoffnung schwindet schnell wenn man miterlebt wie jener brutale, gemeine Fürst sich Hals über Kopf in besagte Mieze verliebt.

"Wie kann er nur so dumm sein?" flüstert man hinter seinem Rücken. Aber man sagt es sehr vorsichtig und nur sehr selten. Denn das Kätzchen hatte scharfe Ohren, scharfe Krallen, einen gesunden Appetit und mag es gar nicht, wenn man schlecht redet über 'ihren' Dämon. Denn entgegen jeder Erwartung und Erfahrung scheint sie die Gefühle ihres ungewöhnlichen Verehrers zu erwidern.

Niedere Dämonen sind auch daran gewöhnt, sich an alles zu gewöhnen. So muss man auch einem verliebten Dämonenfürsten lassen, dass er seine Geschäfte nicht über Gebühr vernachlässigt und die Zügel ganz und gar nicht schleifen lässt. Sein Katzenmädchen ist seine einzige Schwäche, seine Macht ungebrochen und genau genommen ist das Kätzchen durchaus eine Unterstützung für ihn. Vielleicht ist sie ja doch auch eine Dämonin, von irgendwo ganz weit weg. Das Temperament und Benehmen dafür hat sie ja...

Man freut sich dienstbeflissen mit, als der Fürst verkündet, seine Braut trage sein Kind. Man will ja nicht auffallen oder gar Missfallen erregen. Man feiert voller Begeisterung die Geburt wenige Monate später.

Aber dann geschieht doch, womit man eigentlich die ganze Zeit gerechnet hat, denn solchen Geschichten sollte nun wirklich kein Happy End beschieden sein: So plötzlich wie das Tigermädchen aufgetaucht ist verschwindet es auch wieder. Ein Portal mitten im Thronsaal verschluckt sie und den neugeborenen Sohn des Fürsten.

Der Hoffnung nun werde alles wieder zum Alten und Vertrauten zurückkehren ist nur ein kurzes Aufflammen vergönnt. Dann springt der Fürst seiner Liebsten hinterher ehe sich das Portal ganz schließen kann.

Nun sind solche Portale bekanntermaßen nicht gerade die sicherste oder zuverlässigste Art zu reisen. Manchmal setzen sie einen dort ab, wo man hin will, manchmal öffnen sie sich direkt in den tiefsten Kreis der Hölle.

Wenn man besonders viel Pech hat, findet man sich in einem eisigen Sturm an der Flanke eines unbekannten Berges wieder - fast all seiner Kräfte beraubt und somit schutzlos dem finsteren Kult, der hier seinen Tempel hat, ausgeliefert...

\---

8 Jahre später:  
(Dimension P374-29a - Codename "Union")

\- Tempel des Path of Taishaku-Ten, Cap au Diable -

Die schallende Ohrfeige warf gespenstische Echos von den Wänden des unterirdischen Gewölbes zurück, so wie jedes Geräusch hier unten einen irgendwie unheimlichen Klang annahm. Der körperliche Schmerz war gering aber der verletzte Stolz biss mit aller Härte. Dennoch rührte Yasulan sich keinen Millimeter. Er kniete mit gesenktem Kopf vor Thousand Whispers, dem Hohepriester des Path auf den Rogue Isles, und ließ dessen zornige Worte auf sich einprasseln, um stoische Demut bemüht. Wenn er auch nur einen Hauch von Widerstand erkennen ließ würde er seine Lage nicht nur verschlimmern, er lief Gefahr die Freiheiten, die er sich durch Gehorsame und scheinbare Aufgabe seines eignen Willens erworben hatte, einzubüßen. Etwas, dass unter keinen Umständen passieren durfte. Nicht jetzt, wo er seinem Ziel endlich näher kam und sogar einen Freund gefunden hatte, der bereit war, ihm zu helfen.

Noch immer erfüllte ihn dieser Gedanke mit einer gewissen Fassungslosigkeit. Nicht so sehr, dass er auf die Hilfe eines Sterblichen angewiesen war - sein Stolz hatte doch sehr gelitten seit er dem Path dienen musste. Viel mehr, dass es zwischen ihnen echt Freundschaft geben konnte. Dass sie ohne einen Hauch von Gewissen und lachend hilflose Opfer abschlachten und dennoch danach bei einem Glas Wein über die Feinheiten ihrer letzten Schandtaten plaudern konnten. Yasulan hatte es für unmöglich gehalten irgendjemand zu vertrauen. Aber Morituro würde er ohne zu zögern sein Leben anvertrauen. Hatte es schon mehrfach getan und war nie enttäuscht worden. Ebenso würde er Mori nie im Stich lassen, hatte den Sterblichen schon aus vielen tödlichen Situationen befreit.

Aber er hatte inzwischen erkannt, dass er in den zahllosen Äonen, die er sein eigenes Höllenreich regiert hatte, einige Erfahrungen verpasst hatte. Auf die meisten dieser Erfahrungen hätte er gut verzichten können aber einige wenige würde er nicht missen wollen. Als Höllenfürst war seine Macht absolut gewesen aber nun war sie so gut wie dahin. Von einem Moment auf den anderen reduziert auf die Seelenklinge, die untrennbar mit ihm verbunden in seine Hand sprang wann immer er sie brauchte, und eine gewisse Macht über die Schatten, die er zu einem schützenden Schleier um sich herum zusammenziehen konnte. Aber selbst über diese Kräfte konnte er nicht verfügen wie es ihm beliebte.

Als die Magier des Path ihn gefunden hatten, war er so geschwächt gewesen, dass er sich ihrer einfachen Bannsprüche nicht hatte erwehren können. Sie hatten keine Zeit verloren. Nur wenige Stunden später hatte er sich im Ritualzirkel des Haupttempels in den eisigen Höhen des Himalaya, wo das Portal ihn abgesetzt hatte, wieder gefunden. Die mächtigsten Beschwörer des Path hatten ihn mit ihren Sprüchen belegt. Sie hatten alles daran gesetzt seinen wahren Namen aus ihm herauszupressen und zum ersten Mal in seiner Existenz hatte er solche Qualen erduldet, dass er dachte er müsse den Verstand verlieren. Aber irgendwie war es ihm doch gelungen, sie zu betrügen, dieses wichtigste Geheimnis vor ihnen verborgen zu halten, ihnen weiß zu machen sie hätten ihn ganz und gar gebunden, seinen Willen gebrochen. Sie hatten Macht über seine Kräfte, seinen Körper - aber nicht über seinen Geist. So blieb ihm nichts als willenlosen Gehorsam zu heucheln während er seine Flucht plante.

Und fliehen musste er - nicht nur weil er es unmöglich ertragen konnte der Sklave von bloßen Menschen zu sein, so mächtig sie auch sein mochten, sondern vor allem weil er SIE finden musste. War sie mit Absicht in dieses Portal gesprungen? Hatte sie ihn die ganze Zeit betrogen, ihre Liebe nur geheuchelt? Oder war sie ihm entrissen worden, gegen ihren Willen? Diese Fragen quälten ihn mehr als jede Folter, jede Demütigung durch den Path. Er musste Yasha finden, musste erfahren, was mit seinem Sohn geschehen war.

"Das Ausmaß eures Versagens ist untragbar!"

Thousand Whispers Stimme schnitt durch die angenehme Taubheit, in die Yasulan sich hatte versinken lassen. Bisher hatte der Hohepriester nur seinem Zorn freien Lauf gelassen aber nun war seine Stimme ganz ruhig und ließ Alarmglocken bei Yasulan schrillen. Wenn er irgendeinen Verdacht geschöpft hatte oder zu der Meinung gelangt war, dass Yasulan allein nicht zuverlässig arbeitete, war ihr Plan in Gefahr.

"Haben wir inzwischen einen Ersatz lokalisiert?" wandte sich Thousand Whispers an seine Assistentin Little Ping, die schweigend und übellaunig die ganze Zeit hinter ihm gestanden hatte.

Im Stillen war Yasulan dankbar dass sich der Hohepriester persönlich mit dieser Angelegenheit befasste. Hätte er Ping persönlich Bericht erstatten müssen, wäre es nicht bei einer Strafpredigt geblieben. Dafür, dass die Stellvertreterin des Hohepriesters nur ein Mensch war, verstand sie erstaunlich viel davon wie man maximale Schmerzen mit geringem Aufwand zufügte. Yasulan hasste sie aber er empfand ihr gegenüber auch einen gewissen Respekt.

Von Geburt an mit großer Macht über das Feuer gesegnet hatte sie schon immer dem Path gedient. Ihre Seele gehörte Taishaku-Ten und dafür hatte der dunkle Gott sie mit einer mächtigen, geflügelten Kampfgestalt belohnt. Sie war grausam, intelligent - und wahnsinnig. Mit ihr konnte man nicht reden - nur betteln und gehorchen. Yasulan hatte schon oft genug das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt ihr direkt unterstellt zu sein. Seitdem Thousand Whispers sich mehr und mehr in seine magischen Studien vertiefte, kümmerte sich Little Ping um die Alltagsgeschäfte des Path auf den Rogue Isles und das tat sich mit höchst effektiver Brutalität. 

Aber in dieser besonderen Angelegenheit hatte der Hohepriester ein persönliches Interesse am Gelingen. Umso mehr verärgerte es ihn, das Yasulan und Mori offenbar auf so dämliche Art versagt hatten.

"Soweit wir bisher herausfinden konnten war Agreth der einzige Magier des Dornenkreises, der diesen besonderen Spruch gemeistert hatte. Und wie wir schon vorher festgestellt hatten, hat er den Folianten vernichtet." beantwortete Little Ping die Frage ihres Meisters. "Er hatte allerdings einen Schüler, der uns möglicherweise Näheres dazu sagen kann. Der befindet sich allerdings derzeit in Longbow Gewahrsam irgendwo in einer Basis in Paragon City. Wir versuchen noch herauszufinden, was sie genau von ihm wollen. Ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, dass sie auch hinter dem Spruch her sind."

Thousand Whispers Seufzen war tief und Yasulan konnte nachempfinden, wie er sich fühlte. Unfähige Untergebene waren das schwere Los jedes Anführers.

Einen langen Moment lastet grimmiges Schweigen über dem Raum, während der Hohepriester seine Möglichkeiten erwog. Dann sprach Thousand Whispers erneut: "Für meine Pläne spielt es keine Rolle, was sie von ihm wollen. Entweder er weiß Bescheid, dann kann er uns nützen. Oder er weiß nicht Bescheid, dann wird Taishaku-Ten seine Seele sofort verschlingen. Schick Ishigami nach Paragon City, er wird das zuverlässig regeln. Er soll diesen Schüler Agreth holen und alle Daten vernichten, die Longbow über ihn hat."

"Ja, Meister." Little Ping wandte sich zum gehen, aber der Hohepriester hielt sie noch einmal zurück. "Und Sung Mai soll ihn begleiten. Es wird langsam Zeit, dass sie zeigt was sie gelernt hat und Gelegenheit erhält sich zu beweisen. Vielleicht macht sie ihre Sache ja besser als ihr Lehrmeister."

Wenn Thousand Whispers auf eine Reaktion von Yasulan spekuliert hatte, wurde er enttäuscht. Er hatte in den vergangenen vier Monaten die junge Assassinin trainiert, sowohl im Kampf mit dem Katana wie im lautlosen Anschleichen und Morden, aber sie bedeutete ihm nichts. Wie Little Ping hatte Sung Mai von Geburt an dem Path gehört und sie diente dem dunklen Gott mit absoluter Treue. Für Yasulans Pläne war ihre ständige Anwesenheit eher hinderlich gewesen und der Gedanke sie los zu sein eine Erleichterung.

"Was mache ich nun mit dir?" wandte Thousand Whispers seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder Yasulan zu und der senkte unwillkürlich den Kopf noch tiefer. Erneut seufzte der Hohepriester. "Du hast Glück, dass ich keine Zeit habe, mich ausführlich mit dir zu beschäftigen." fuhr er fort, "Geh mir aus den Augen aber bleib in der Nähe falls ich irgendwelche Botengänge für dich habe, die du nicht ruinieren kannst."

Endlich aufstehen zu dürfen war ein gutes Gefühl. Auch wenn er dem Hohepriester immer noch ausgeliefert war, tat es gut auf den kleineren Mann herabzublicken und wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Dann verneigte sich Yasulan tief und verließ das Gewölbe. Erst nachdem er den Torbogen passiert hatte, spürte er, wie seine Kontrolle über seine Kräfte zurückkehrte und sofort zog er die Schatten um sich zusammen, die ihn schützen und verbargen. 

Er schritt durch zwei weitere Torbögen, die von den gesichtslosen Ninjas bewacht wurden, die nie von Thousand Whispers Seite wichen, ehe die Anspannung langsam löste. Das war verhältnismäßig gut gelaufen.

In der großen Vorhalle wartete Mori auf ihn. Wie eine übellaunige Krähe hockte er auf der Lehne einer der schweren Steinbänke, die ledrigen Flügel auf dem Rücken gefaltet, das düstere Brodeln seiner eigenen Schattenmagie ein unordentlicher Tintenfleck am Boden um ihn herum. In seinem seltsam entstellten Gesicht war keine Emotion zu erkennen aber Yasulan kannte ihn gut genug, um die Spannung in seinen Schultern zu sehen. Wenn das Treffen mit Thousand Whispers richtig schief gegangen wäre, hätte es durchaus auch sein Leben kosten können. Dennoch hatte er darauf bestanden Yasulan zu begleiten.

Den Path und die Technologie Labs Xalyn verband eine langjährige aber rein geschäftliche Allianz. Man unterstütze sich gegenseitig mit Wissen und Fähigkeiten die der anderen Organisation fehlten, aber das hieß nicht, dass nicht gelegentlich ein Mitglied des anderen Teams beseitigt wurde.

Ein kurzes Nicken von Yasulan genügte und Mori entspannte sich sichtlich. Mit einem kurzen Flattern seiner Flügel sprang er von seinem Sitzplatz und kam elegant neben Yasulan auf. Für seinen untersetzen Körperbau war er überraschend gelenkig. Teilweise durch ständiges hartes Training, teilweise durch das misslungene Experiment vor vielen Jahren, das ihm seine heutige Gestalt gegeben hatte.

Morituro war einmal ein erfolgreicher junger Wissenschaftler gewesen. Damals noch unter anderem Namen hatte er die Universität von Cap au Diable mit Auszeichnung absolviert, eine viel gelobte Doktorarbeit geschrieben und schließlich einen Lehrstuhl für Humangenetik und Archäologie an der Universität innegehabt.

Seine Experimente waren mit den Jahren allerdings immer exotischer geworden, seine Versuche Dinosaurier DNS zu kultivieren und mit der DNS heutiger Spezies zu kreuzen mit mehr und mehr Misstrauen beobachtet. Crey hatte ihm Finanzierung und Unterstützung angeboten, aber Mori hatte solche Einmischung abgelehnt. Schlussendlich war die Universität kurz davor gewesen, ihm die Mittel zu entziehen und sein Labor dichtzumachen.

Wie zahllose andere Wissenschaftler in solcher Situation hatte auch Mori zum Selbstversuch gegriffen, um seine Theorien zu beweisen. Sein Erfolg war unbestreitbar aber auch wesentlich weitgreifender als er geplant hatte. Man musste ihn nur ansehen, um die Züge des Flugsauriers zu erkennen, mit dessen DNS er seine eigene verbunden hatte: Flügel, ledrige Haut, Hörner, scharfe Reißzähne, entstelltes Gesicht. Am deutlichsten aber war es in seiner Stimme, seine Stimmbänder waren nun in der Lage die Schreie dieser Saurier zu erzeugen, die ihre Opfer lähmen, verletzten oder in Panik versetzen konnten. 

Die Universität hatte ihn vor die Tür gesetzt, nachdem man nur einen kurzen Blick auf ihn geworfen hatte, und er war mittellos auf der Straße gelandet. Von der Wissenschaft enttäuscht hatte er sich dem Verbrechen und dem Studium der dunklen Magie zugewandt. Wenig später war er von den Labs Xalyn rekrutiert worden, in deren Reihen sich viele solcher 'wagemutiger' Wissenschaftler fanden.

Yasulan hatte ihn kennen gelernt, als die Labs für einen besonders gefährlichen Diebstahl von Chemikalien aus dem Labor von Dr. Aeon beim Path nach der Unterstützung durch einen Assassinen gebeten hatten. Yasulan war Mori zugeteilt worden. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Yasulan ohne Überwachung durch ein anderes Mitglied des Path hatte arbeiten dürfen und er hatte es genossen. Vielleicht war er deshalb mit Mori ins Gespräch gekommen, während sie - sorgfältig getarnt - hinter einem riesigen Aggregat saßen und darauf warteten, dass der Wissenschaftler, der die Codes zu dem Safe mit den Chemikalien hatte, zur Arbeit kam. 

Ihre erfolgreiche Arbeit war wohlwollend zur Kenntnis genommen worden und im Laufe der Zeit war ein festes Team aus ihnen geworden, egal ob sie nun für den Path, die Labs oder auf eigene Rechnung arbeiteten. Bisher hatten sie keinen Job versaut und auch diesmal war alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit verlaufen - was ihre Auftraggeber natürlich nicht ahnen konnten und durften.

Dennoch hatte es lange gedauert, bis Yasulan dem Sterblichen genug vertraute, um ihm von seinem Hass auf den Path zu erzählen. Und noch viel länger bevor er von Yasha und seinem Sohn berichtet hatte. Er war nicht mehr wirklich überrascht gewesen, als Mori ihm sofort seine Hilfe anbot.

Gemeinsam verließen sie nun den Tempel. Im Gegensatz zu den zahllosen unterirdischen Katakomben, die der Dornenkreis hier in Cap angelegt hatte, bevorzugte der Path ein moderneres Ambiente. Nur die eigentliche Tempelanlage war geschützt unter der Erde. Von der Vorhalle brachte sie ein Aufzug nach oben die die stylische Lobby eines zahllosen Hochhäuser, die Aeon City dominierten. Das ganze Gebäude gehörte dem Path mit Wohnungen der Mitglieder, Trainingseinrichtungen und Büros. 

Wenn man nicht zu genau hinsah, konnte man die Männer und Frauen in schicken Anzügen, die in der Lobby Wache hielten mit Angestellten von Crey verwechseln. Aber hier und da krochen Tätowierungen aus Ärmeln oder Hemdkrägen, manche Augen oder Klauen hatten nicht menschliches und wenn man sich mit ihnen anlegte, stellte man schnell fest, dass sie alle auf die eine oder andere Art magisch begabt und extrem gefährlich waren.

Yasulan war sich recht sicher, dass sich Arachnos des wahren Ausmaßes der Macht des Path nicht bewusst war und das würde auch so bleiben, solange der Path es so halten konnte. Der Path war zu Gast auf den Rogue Isles und durchaus fähig, höflich zu bleiben und seine Verachtung für sich zu behalten.

Mori und Yasulan traten hinaus auf den großen Platz vor dem Gebäude, der von einer gigantischen abstrakten Skulptur beherrscht wurde, und beide atmeten tief die kühle Nachtluft ein. Der Mond stand im Osten tief zwischen den Hörnern der Berge, die Cap au Diable seinen Namen gegeben hatten. 

Trotz der späten Stunde war der Platz noch belebt. Arachnos Soldaten patrouillierten. Der Wind wehte von Nordwesten herauf und trug mit sich den Geruch von Salzwasser und Geräuschfetzen von erhobenen Stimmen. Dort ankerte die Fähre, die die einzelnen Inseln miteinander verband und dort befand sich auch der sogenannte 'Schwarzmarkt': Buden, Lieferwagen und Laster die alle möglichen legalen und illegalen Waren kauften und verkauften. Ein zentraler Treffpunkt für alle möglichen finsteren Gestalten, die dort nicht nur Geschäfte machten, sondern sich auch trafen um ihre Unternehmungen zu planen, zusätzliche Muskeln anzuheuern oder einfach nur mit ihren letzten Taten anzugeben.

Die Cafes auf dem Platz hier oben hatten ebenfalls noch geöffnet. Viele hatten Tische draußen stehen und unbeeindruckt von den Soldaten von Arachnos trafen sich hier Verbrecher jeden Ranges, um zu essen, zu trinken und weitere Schandtaten zu planen.

Yasulan ließ den Blick über die Fronten der Gebäude schweifen, auf der Suche nach Spionen des Path. Hoch oben entdeckte er ein Team Goldbricker, die leise und unauffällig dabei waren ein Fenster aufzubrechen. Etwas von ihnen entfernt schwebte ein Mu-Wächter in der Luft und beobachtete sie untätig - sicherlich großzügig bestochen. Ansonsten konnte er nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Eine ruhige Nacht für Cap-Verhältnisse.

"Scheint clean zu sein, aber das hat nichts zu sagen."

Mori gab ein unwilliges Knurren von sich. Wenn sie allein waren konnte er stundenlang erzählen aber in der Öffentlichkeit gab er selten auch nur ein Wort von sich. Ob ihm seine veränderte Stimme peinlich war oder er damit ein unheimliches Image kultivieren wollte, war Yasulan nicht ganz klar.

Yasulan nickte. "Besser wir warten noch ein bisschen. Gehen wir ein paar Gremlins jagen?"

Moris Antwort war ein Schulterzucken aber Yasulan wertete das als Zustimmung. Getarnt wie sie waren, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie jeden Beobachter abhängen würden. Und Gremlins in Cap klatschen war so gut wie jede andere Beschäftigung.

Aus den Schatten formten sich Yasulans Flügel und mit einigen kräftigen Schlägen war er in der Luft, Mori an seiner Seite. Wem auch immer es gelang ihnen nun zu folgen würde ihnen früher oder später auffallen. Gemeinsam ließen sie sich von den warmen Aufwinden über Aeon City nach oben tragen, um dann langsam zu den südlichen Docks hinunter zu gleiten. 

Der Gestank von verrottendem Abfall und totem Fisch hing schwer in der Luft. Cap au Diable hatte seit vielen Jahren schwere Probleme mit der Tatsache, dass jeder seinen Müll einfach ins Meer warf. In den Medien kursierten immer wieder Gerüchte, dass Dr. Aeon an einer brillanten, dauerhaften Lösung arbeitete aber Yasulan hielt das für geschickt lancierte Berichte von Arachnos, die nur die Bevölkerung beruhigen sollten. Aeon hatte sicherlich wichtigere, wahnwitzigere Probleme zu bewältigen.

Zum Bespiel die elektrischen Gremlins, die ständig die Überland-Leitungen heimsuchten, die Aeon City mit 'billigem, umweltfreundlichen' Strom versorgten. Im Laufe eines seiner Aufträge hatte Yasulan sich auch in die unterirdische Anlage geschlichen, wo dieser Strom produziert wurde und die tatsächliche Stromquelle zu Gesicht bekommen. Es war ein Wunder, dass die Stadt NUR von Gremlins heimgesucht wurde. Arachnos zahlte ein Kopfgeld für jeden vernichteten Gremlin und die weniger begabten ebenso wie die gelangweilten Verbrecher der Rogue Isles nutzen das um überschüssige Aggressionen los zu werden.

Die Überland-Leitung verlief vom Kraftwerk in den Bergen durch die südlichen Teile von Cap hinüber zu den Docks und dem Sägewerk. Yasulan und Mori hielten auf die erste Umspannstation zu. Als sie auf ein paar hundert Meter heran waren, sahen sie rote Laserstrahlen nahe der Station durch die Nacht zucken. Darüber hing eine blaßblaue Bubble in der Luft in deren Mitte eine menschliche Gestalt schwebte. Die beiden landeten auf einem nahen Häuserdach. Die menschliche Gestalt trug eine schwere Metallrüstung, möglicherweise auch ein Exoskelett, genau war es in dem Licht nicht zu erkennen. Er war überkrustet mit verchromten Schädeln, die wohl besonders martialisch wirken sollten. Bei der Bubble handelte es sich offenbar um ein Kraftfeld. Am Boden waren mehrere kleine Roboter in ein Gefecht gegen zwei Gremlins verwickelt und die Gestalt in der Bubble beobachtete das Ganze und nahm hin und wieder Readings mit einem kleinen Handscanner.

"Kannst du mir erklären, warum so viele Schurken der Rogue Isles denken, dass sie gefährlicher und cooler wirken, je mehr sie sich mit Schädeln behängen?" fragte Mori mit einem mehr als spöttischen Unterton.

Yasulan lachte leise. Der Modegeschmack der Verbrecher die sich auf den Rogue Isles sammelten war größtenteils nicht viel besser als der ihrer Spandex tragenden Gegenspieler aus Paragon City. 

"Denkst du ich sollte auch mehr Schädel tragen? Vielleicht so ein riesiges Ding, das man sich vor die Brust hängt." fuhr Mori fort, "Neulich haben ich so einen kleinen, gemeinen Schläger beim Schwarzmarkt gesehen, der konnte kaum aufrecht stehen mit so einem Ding."

"Wenn überhaupt brauchst du mehr Stacheln." antwortete Yasulan amüsiert und wurde mit einem unzufriedenen Grunzen belohnt. Mit seinen Hörnern und den Knochenfortsätzen, die ihm aus den Schultern wuchsen, sah Mori mehr als stachelig genug aus.

Die Roboter hatten inzwischen die Gremlins erlegt und rannten scheppernd die Straße hinunter davon, auf dem Weg zur nächsten Umspannstation. Die Gestalt im Kraftfeld schwebte ihnen langsamer hinterher.

"Ich glaube, hier gibt es heut Nacht nichts zu holen." sagte Yasulan enttäuscht. Nach seinem Zusammentreffen mit dem Hohepriester hätte ein wenig sinnlose Gewalt sehr geholfen, um den schalen Geschmack der Demütigung wegzuwaschen.

Mori nickte. "St. Martial?" schlug er vor. "Ein paar Drinks, ein paar Spielchen, ein paar Freaks zum Nachtisch?"

"Ja, wieso nicht." 

Erneut erhoben die beiden sich in die Luft und flogen das kurze Stück zur nördlichen Fähre. Der Weg nach St. Martial wäre nicht wirklich zu weit gewesen selbst zu fliegen, aber warum sich die Mühe machen, wenn die Fähre stündlich zwischen den Inseln verkehrte. Yasulan und Mori landeten auf dem Dach des alten, etwas rostigen Kahns. Beide gut getarnt, hatten sie noch nie für eine ihrer zahllosen Überfahrten bezahlt.

Wenige Minuten später waren die letzten Container verladen und sie Fähre setzte sich mit stampfenden Maschinen in Bewegung.

\---

\- ein verlassenes Lagerhaus, St. Martial -

Die einzige Beleuchtung des hohen Raumes waren die schwachen Strahlen der Sonne, die durch die Löcher im Wellblechdach fielen. Überall stapelten sich Kisten und Bretter, Reste von Waren die irgendwann, irgendjemand hier untergebracht und dann vergessen hatte. Oder wahrscheinlicher hatte das plötzliche Ableben des Besitzers eine Abholung verhindert.

In der Mitte war allerdings ein großer Platz frei geräumt worden, indem man alles Gerümpel einfach beiseite geworfen hatte. Über einen der schweren Stahlträger unter der Decke war eine Kette geworfen worden, an der nun ein ausgesprochen unerfreuter Magier des Dornenkreises aufgehängt war. Um seine Füße herum waren mehrere Kreise arkaner Zeichen auf den Boden gemalt. Sie verbargen seine Existenz vor neugierigen übernatürlichen Blicken und verhinderten seine Flucht. 

Wenn man in Betracht zog, dass es offiziell tot war schimpfe er recht laut und ausdauernd auf Yasulan und Mori ein, als die zwischen den Kistenstapeln hervortraten. Ihr Auftrag war es gewesen eben diesen Magier namens Agreth aus der Bibliothek auf einer einsamen Insel von Nerva zu kidnappen und ihn möglichst unbeschadet zu Thousand Whispers zu schaffen, der sich für einige besondere Zauber interessierte, die Agreth als einziger gemeistert hatte. Leider, leider war die Mission ein völliger Fehlschlag gewesen: die unterirdische Bibliothek hatte sich als besser bewacht als erwartet erwiesen und bei dem folgendem Kampf waren die Katakomben so sehr beschädigt worden, dass sie eingestürzt waren und den Magier samt seinem Wissen unter sich begraben hatten. Das an diesem Einsturz eine Menge Sprengstoff, den Yasulan schon einige Tage vorher in den Katakomben angebracht hatte, beteiligt gewesen war, wusste ebenso wenig jemand, wie davon dass Mori den Magier schon Stunden zuvor weggeschafft hatte. Denn ebenso wie der Hohepriester des Path waren sie an Agreth Wissen interessiert.

Yasulan machte eine Runde durch das ganze Lagerhaus, um sich zu überzeugen, dass in ihrer Abwesenheit niemand hier gewesen war, während Mori vom Geschimpfe des Magiers unbeeindruckt seine Bannzauber überprüfte.

"Alles clean." erklärte Yasulan zufrieden, als er wieder bei Mori ankam. 

Der nickte. "Hier auch." Dann wandte er sich dem Magier zu, der abrupt verstummte, nun da er ihrer beider Aufmerksamkeit hatte und ihm klar wurde, dass die nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Mori rieb sich die Hände. "Sodele, kommen wir zur Sache," sprach er Agreth an, "du beherrscht einen Spruch mit dem man über jede Barriere hinweg Personen und Gegenstände lokalisieren kann, ich will diesen Spruch lernen. Du wirst ihn mir beibringen."

Einen langen Moment starrten sich die beiden an und Yasulan konnte gut erkennen, was im Kopf des Dornis vorging: 'die können mich zu gar nichts zwingen... aber wenn die mich nicht zwingen können, warum wirken sie dann so gänzlich unbesorgt... vielleicht wäre es besser zu verhandeln... aber ich bin ein mächtiger, unsterblicher Magier... ich bin alt genug, um vernünftig genug zu sein zu verhandeln, wenn die Situation ausweglos ist...' 

"Und was bietet ihr dafür an?" fragte Agreth lauernd.

"Wenn der Spruch funktioniert und wir das gefunden haben, was wir suchen, lassen wir dich laufen." antwortete Mori.

Der Magier beantwortete das mit einem abfälligen Schnauben. "Und welche Garantie habe ich dafür?"

Mori grinste und zeigte all seine scharfen Reißzähne. "Keine."

Yasulan kannte Mori gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der darauf hoffte, Agreth würde stur bleiben. Er liebte es, Informationen gewaltsam aus seinem Opfern herauszuholen und er war sehr gut darin.

"Ich könnte den Spruch für euch durchführen." schlug der Magier vor.

Mori wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her. "Ich fürchte, wir sind nicht in der Lage dir zu trauen, alter Freund." antwortete er.

"Dann werdet ihr wohl nie finden, was ihr sucht." knurrte Agreth und wenn er nicht an den Handgelenken in der Luft gehangen hätte, hätte er sicherlich abweisend die Arme verschränkt.

Das Grinsen auf Moris Gesicht wurde noch breiter. Er freute sich sichtlich auf die kommenden Stunden. "Dann eben auf die harte Tour." erklärte er. "Yasu, du suchst dir vielleicht besser etwas zu tun. Das hier könnte eine Weile dauern."

-

Yasulan saß auf dem Dach des Lagerhauses und beobachtete amüsiert die Crab Spider Soldaten, die ein Rudel Freaks unter gut gelauntem Gejohle in der schmalen Gasse zwischen diesem Lagerhaus und dem nächsten zusammen getrieben hatten und nun systematisch massakrierten. Die Jungs hatten offenbar einen Heidenspaß. Wachdienst im Black Maria Distrikt bot den Arachnos Soldaten jede Menge solcher Zeitvertreibe und entsprechend beliebt war er.

Yasulan sah ihnen schon eine ganze Weile zu. Es war eine angenehme Unterhaltung die zu seinem frühen Abendessen passte. Neben ihm auf dem Dach standen ein halb leerer Pizzakarton und eine Flasche Cola. Er hatte sich redlich bemüht, den Pizzabringdienst davon zu überzeugen, ihm die Pizza hier her zu liefern, aber am Ende hatte er doch in den Casino Distrikt hinüber fliegen und sie abholen müssen. Er konnte es dem Pizzaboten nicht wirklich vorwerfen. 

Er nahm ein weiteres Stück aus dem Karton und biss herzhaft hinein. Essen! Solange er in seiner Hölle regiert hatte, hatte er keine Nahrung benötigt. Der Path hatte ihn mit Resten abgespeist, wie alle seine Sklaven. Erst Mori hatte ihn mit den Freuden guten Essens bekannt gemacht. Inzwischen zählte es zu einer der Erfahrungen, die er nicht mehr würde missen wollen.

Die Crab Spider hatten ihr vorabendliches Gemetzel beendet und stapften plaudernd davon, auf der Suche nach weiteren Freaks oder ähnlich dankbaren Zielen.

Yasulan sah ihnen entspannt nach. Er war zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit zufrieden. Mori hatte nur wenige Stunden gebraucht, um Agreth zu brechen. Wenn man bedachte, wie simpel seine Foltermethode eigentlich war eine beeindruckende Leistung. Er hatte es nicht nötig, mit Schmerzen zu arbeiten. Teil seiner Schattenmagie war es, Furcht in seinen Opfern zu erzeugen. Entsetzliche, namenlose, alles verschlingende Angst, die sich ins Herz schlich und wie eine Seuche nach und nach alles verdunkelte. In direkten Konflikten war diese Fähigkeit extrem nützlich, da er seine Gegner regelrecht paralysieren konnte. Yasulan liebte es. Mori lähmte seine Opfer mit soviel Angst, dass Yasulan sie nur noch abstechen brauchte. Sie waren einfach ein gutes Team.

Wenn er allerdings seine ganze Macht auf eine Person konzentrierte war der Effekt hundertfach stärker und entsprechend konnte ihm selten ein Verhöropfer lange widerstehen. Dass ein Magier des Dornenkreises so anfällig für Furcht war, hatte sie dennoch beide überrascht. Aber vielleicht war eine solche Angst vor der Dunkelheit nur natürlich, wenn man bedachte, wie lange die Seele eines Dornis in der Finsternis ausharren mochte, während er auf einen neuen Körper wartete.

Nun war Agreth dabei Mori den entsprechenden Zauber beizubringen und wenn er ihn erlernt hatte - dann konnte er Yasha finden. Dann würde Yasulan endlich wissen wo die zornige kleine Katze war, die ihm ein Herz gestohlen hatte, von dem er nicht einmal gewusste hatte, dass er es hatte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen lehnte sich Yasulan zurück, bis er auf dem Rücken lag und zum wolkenverhangenen Himmel hinaufstarren konnte. 

Acht Jahre, vier Monate und zwei Tage war es her, dass sie verschwunden war. Und noch immer glaubte er den Geruch ihres Fells in der Nase zu haben, es unter den Fingerspitzen zu fühlen, kurz und weich, tiefblau mit blass blauen Tigerstreifen. Der leicht spöttische Ausdruck in ihren gelben Augen, kurz bevor sie etwas Abschätziges über einen seiner Dämonen sagte. Ihre unglaubliche pinke Zunge, wenn sie sich Blut von den Krallen leckte. 

Er wusste nicht, ob sie ihn jemals wirklich geliebt hatte, aber er wusste, dass er sie liebte, so idiotisch das auch sein mochte. Was würde er tun, wenn sie ihn mit einem Fauchen und ausgefahrenen Krallen begrüßte? Die Antwort war beängstigend, so schnell drängte sie sich ihm auf. Was auch immer sie verlangte, er würde es tun, um wieder mit ihr vereint zu sein. Hatte sie ihn mit irgendeinem Bann belegt, dass er sie so sehr liebte? Aber das konnte eigentlich nicht sein, das hätten die Beschwörer des Path mit Sicherheit bemerkt. Kein Zauber so stark wie wahre Liebe. Das wusste jeder Dämon. Nur am eigenen Leib erfuhren es die wenigsten.

Und dann war da sein Sohn. Rabenschwarzes Fell mit hellgrauen Streifen, eine Mischung aus Yasulans Hautfarbe und dem Fell seiner Mutter. Katzenohren und zwei winzig kleine Hörner auf der Stirn und zwei kleine Flügelchen auf dem Rücken. Wie groß er wohl inzwischen war? Was für Fähigkeiten er wohl von seinen Eltern geerbt hatte? Sicherlich hatte Yasha gut auf ihn acht gegeben. Ob sie ihn nun belogen hatte oder nicht, Yasulan hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass Yasha ihren kleinen Leesha liebte. 

Aber vielleicht liebte sie ihn ja auch, vielleicht war es alles nur ein unglücklicher Unfall gewesen, der sie in das Portal gesogen hatte, vielleicht würde sie ihm um den Hals fallen, ihn küssen...

Mit einem unwilligen Knurren setzte sich Yasulan auf. Schon der bloße Gedanke um sein Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen und noch ganz andere körperliche Reaktionen hervorzurufen. Noch hatte er sie nicht gefunden. Noch sollte er sich besser nicht gehen lassen. 

Immerhin war da noch die klitzekleine Komplikation, dass er an den Path gebunden war. Sie hatten ihn an eine unsichtbare Kette gelegt die sie jederzeit einholen konnten. Ein Befehl genügte und er würde wieder vor Thousand Whispers knien, gezwungen zu gehorchen. 

Er war sich fast sicher, dass das Portal durch das er Yasha gefolgt hatte, ihn in einer anderen Dimension abgesetzt hatte, als sie. Wenn er sie gefunden hatte und ihr dorthin folgen wollte, musste er vorher den Bann des Path brechen und dazu gab es nur eine Möglichkeit: er musste in den Bannstein zerstören, der sich derzeit im Besitz des Hohepriesters befand. Aber bevor er so offen gegen den Path vorging, musste er genau wissen, wohin er fliehen würde. So sehr er sich auch wünschte er könnte Rache nehmen für acht Jahre Sklavendienste - der Path war zu mächtig als dass er es in seinem geschwächten Zustand mit ihm hätte aufnehmen können. Und wenn er die Wahl zwischen Rache und Yasha treffen musste ging seine kleine Tigerin eindeutig vor.

Vielleicht würde seine alte Macht ja in einer anderen Dimension zurückkehren, vielleicht war er nur hier so geschwächt. Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben setzte sich Yasulan auf. Törichte Hoffnungen. Er hatte viel Zeit gehabt nachzudenken und das hatte ihn zu dem Schluss geführt, dass der größte Teil seiner Macht von dem Höllenreich gekommen, war das er so lange regiert hatte. Es war ein Teil von ihm gewesen und er ein Teil von seinem Reich. Gut möglich, dass es nach seinem plötzlichen Verschwinden kollabiert war und wenn nicht würde es jetzt doch einen anderen Fürsten haben und in fast jeder Hinsicht ein anderes, neues Reich sein. Es gab keinen Weg zurück zu dem, was er gewesen war, nur vorwärts.

Das tatenlose Herumsitzen tat ihm nicht gut, es ließ ihm zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Er warf den fast leeren Pizzakarton zu den Resten der Freaks hinunter, hob die Colaflasche auf und kletterte dann durch die Dachluke wieder hinunter in das Lagerhaus.

Agreth hing immer noch in seinen Ketten, nun ein zitterndes Wrack, das mit stotternden Worten und langen Pausen, die er brauchte um seinen Mut zu sammeln, Mori den Spruch beibrachte, den sie benötigten. Mori saß auf einer der zahllosen Kisten und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Als er Yasulan bemerkte, winkte er Agreth herrisch zu, der sofort gehorsam verstummte.

"Ich geh mal mit Ian reden." erklärte der. "Vielleicht hat er ein paar kleine Jobs für mich. Das Warten macht mich ganz kirre."

Mori nickte. "Mach das, das hier wird noch ein paar Stunden dauern."

Yasulan warf ihm die Colaflasche zu. "Da hast du Zucker und Koffein." sagte er. "Und danke für die Mühen."

Mori grinste. "Kein Thema."

Und so einfach war die Sache für ihn erledigt. In dieser Hinsicht waren sie wirklich miserable Schurken. Aber ebenso wie sich Dämonen verlieben konnten, gab es offenbar auch echte Freundschaft unter Verbrechern.

\---

\- eine Tempelruine, Primeva, Nerva Archipelago-

Mit einem gezielten Fußtritt beförderte Yasulan den letzten Crey Agenten die Stufen der Pyramide hinunter. Was das Crey Team hier draußen gemacht hatte, wussten weder er noch Mori. Ihr Equipment lag verstreut auf der Plattform. Scanner, tragbare Computer und nicht so einfach zu identifizierendes Technogerümpel. Aber was auch immer ihr Auftrag hier gewesen war, sie würden ihn nicht mehr ausführen. Wie Mori so treffend gesagt hatte, kurz bevor sie mitten zwischen den überraschten Männern und Frauen gelandet waren - sie waren im Weg gewesen.

"Amateure!" schimpfte Mori, der dabei war Kabel vom zentralen Altar zu fegen.

"Hm?" fragte Yasulan.

"Ach, diese Idioten wollten den Energieknoten hier anzapfen mit diesem Zeug." Mori hielt irgendeine Platine hoch. "Schau dir an wie schludrig das hier verlötet ist. Das wäre ihnen um die Ohren geflogen, sobald sie den Schalter umlegen. Ihr Glück, dass wir sie umgelegt haben. Das hätte ihnen im schlimmsten Fall die Seele ausgesaugt oder ein Portal direkt in die Hölle gerissen."

Yasulan hatte keine Ahnung von Technik aber was ein Portal in die Hölle bedeutet, konnte er recht gut beurteilen. Nämlich nicht viel.

"Dann hätten die Dornis hier es entweder gestopft oder genutzt, wie sie es mit allen anderen Portalen hier draußen auch machen." sagte er unbesorgt. "Deswegen sind wir ja hier, wegen all der freien Energie, die durch das ständige hin und her zwischen den Dimensionen entsteht."

Mori schüttelte sich. "Sorry, der Wissenschaftler in mir verlangt einfach nach Ordnung in diesem Chaos. Aus mir wird wohl nie ein richtig guter Schwarzmagier."

Yasulan grinste. "Mach dir nichts draus. Die haben eh alle einen an der Waffel." Er rieb sich die Hände. "Also, was muss ich tun?"

"Warten bis ich alles vorbereitet habe." antwortete Mori und begann die große Umhängetasche auszupacken, die er den ganzen Weg hier herausgeschleppt hatte. "Wenn du mir helfen willst, mach doch mal die Runde um den Tempel und leg alles um, was uns stören könnte."

"Aye aye." Erneut zog Yasulan die Schatten enger um sich bis sie ihn vor allen neugierigen Blicken verbargen. Dann flog er von der Pyramide nach unten in den dichten Dschungel. 

Er brauchte nicht lange suchen, bis er auf die ersten Bewohner traf. Vier riesige lebende Pilze, die ehrfürchtig um ein Häufchen Schleim am Boden herumstanden. Lautlos erschien sein Schwert in seiner Hand und dann schlich sich Yasulan hinter einen der Pilze und begutachtete ihn sorgfältig. Bei einem Menschen war es weitaus einfacher die verwundbarste Stelle zu finden. Allerdings hatte er schon früher gegen diese Kreaturen gekämpft. Es gab eine Stelle direkt unter ihrem Pilzhut, wo sie verwundbar waren und man sie problemlos 'köpfen' konnte. 

Aus seiner Tarnung heraus zielte er sorgfältig und schlug dann zu. Er hatte den Pilzhut präzise abgesäbelt aber nun hatten die anderen ihn bemerkt und gaben seltsame knirschende Geräusch von sich, während sie mit ihren langen, spindeldürren Gliedmaßen nach ihm schlugen. Für ihr unbeholfenes Aussehen waren sie erstaunlich schnell aber bei weitem nicht schnell genug um ihn zu treffen. Mit wenigen harten Schlägen zerlegte er einen weiteren Pilz. Einer der beiden anderen prügelte weiter auf Yasulan ein und einige Schläge trafen ihn, prallten aber an seiner Schattenrüstung ab. Der andere Pilz formte in seinen dünnen Händen einen Ball aus Sporen, die er nach Yasulan warf. Das Zeug war gefährlich und hätte Mori sofort betäubt, aber die Schatten um Yasulan schützen ihn auch vor solchen Angriffen. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Pilz der auf ihn einschlug. Mehrere seiner Schwerthiebe wurden pariert aber dann traf er die Beine des Pilzes und säbelte sie ihm regelrecht weg. Mit einem weiteren gewaltigen Schlag spaltete er den Pilzhut und die Kreatur blieb liegen. Dann wandte er sich dem letzten Pilz zu, der nun auf ihn zustürmte. Eine schnelle Handbewegung die Schatten in die Sinne der Kreatur fließen ließen und der Pilz blieb verwirrt stehen, sein Ziel vor seinen Augen verschwunden. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen trat Yasulan hinter den Pilz, zielte kurz und hackte auch dem letzten Monster den Pilzhut herunter.

Dann setzte er seinen Rundkurs um die Tempelruine fort. Etwa auf halber Strecke traf er auf einen gemischten Arachnostrupp, der sich mit ein paar niedrigrangigen Dorni-Magiern angelegt hatten. Yasulan blieb im Schatten der Bäume stehen und sah ihnen zu. Kein Grund sich einzumischen, wenn sich doch die beiden Gruppen so enthusiastisch gegenseitig dezimierten. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis nur noch eine einsame Fortunata übrig war. Sie hielt sich einen blutenden und offenbar nun nutzlosen Arm. Yasulan schlich sich näher an sie heran und hörte, wie sie über ihr Com-Gerät den Verlust der Patrouille meldete. Dann schlug sie einen Weg ein, der vom Tempel wegführte. Einen Moment sah Yasulan ihr nach, aber dann konnte er doch nicht widerstehen. Lautlos glitt er hinter sie. Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit für ein überraschtes Quieken, bevor er ihr die Kehle durchschnitt.

"Alle alle." meldete er zufrieden, als er wenige Minuten später wieder auf der Plattform des Tempels neben Mori landete. 

Der hatte seine Vorbereitungen inzwischen abgeschlossen. Auf dem Altar in der Mitte standen mehrere brennende schwarze Kerzen, ihre Flammen kaum sichtbar in der Nachmittagssonne. In kleinen Schalen brannte ein rötliches Pulver, das einen scharfen, beinahe ätzenden Geruch verströmte. Auf den Boden um den Altar waren mit Kreide arkane Symbole gezeichnet, die Yasulan wage bekannt vorkamen. Er hatte sich nie mit Magietheorie beschäftigt und auch kein wirkliches Talent dafür, dennoch spürte er die Macht in den Zeichen.

"Das sollte es sein." erklärte Mori. "Wenn Agreth mich nicht belogen hat."

Yasulan nickte. Der Magier hing nach wie vor in dem Lagerhaus in St- Martial. Wenn er versucht hatte, Mori zu betrügen, würde er es bereuen. "Was muss ich tun?" fragte Yasulan und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Jetzt da es soweit war, gingen ihm hundert Zweifel durch den Kopf.

Mori musterte ihn amüsiert. "Kriegst du kalte Füße?"

Yasulan kratzte sich an einem seiner Hörner. "Was ist, wenn sie mich hasst? Was ist, wenn sie mich liebt?? Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll... irgendwie..."

Mori grinste breit. "Keine Sorge, du wirst das schon hinkriegen. Bist doch n ganzer Kerl."

Yasulan teilte den Optimismus seines Freundes nicht so ganz und zog unwillkürlich seine schützende Schattenrüstung enger um sich zusammen.

Mori deutete auf einen großen Zirkel aus Symbolen direkt neben dem Altar. "Setz dich da hin und denk an deine Mieze. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest."

Das war einfacher gesagt als getan. Mit gekreuzten Beinen ließ sich Yasulan in der Mitte des Kreises nieder und schloss die Augen. Denk an Yasha. Wie immer war es der warme, saubere Geruch ihres Pelzes der als erstes auftauchte. Diese einzigartige Mischung als Salz und Sonne. Sie roch wie keine andere Kreatur die Yasulan jemals begegnet war. Der typische Geruch einer Wasserkatze, wie sie ihm erzählt hatte. Ihre Art konnte Stunden damit verbringen in der Sonne an der Wasseroberfläche des Meeres zu treiben, das sie ihr Zuhause nannten. Was für ein seltsamer Ort das sein musste. Friedlich in den Untersee-Städten des Katzenvolkes. Wild und gefährlich je weiter man hinausschwamm. Dort hatte Yasha ihre Reflexe trainiert. 

Sie war eine Kriegerin wie selbst Yasulan selten eine hatte kämpfen sehen. Schnell, gewandt und praktisch unkaputtbar. Ihre Wunden heilten schneller als man sie ihr beibringen konnten. Und selbst wenn man sie niederrang - er erinnerte sich an einen Kampf den sie zum Spaß gegen einen seiner mächtigsten Kriegsdämonen bestritten hatte. Das riesige Biest hatte sie in seinen Pranken regelrecht zerquetscht. Yasulan war das Herz stehen geblieben bei dem Anblick seiner geliebten Katze, die nach jeder Logik tot sein musste. Das war einer der Momente gewesen, in denen ihm klar geworden war, wie sehr er Yasha liebte. Dieser entsetzliche Schmerz der ihn durchfuhr, dieses Gefühl, als würde plötzlich alles grau werden. 

Der Dämon hatte sie achtlos beiseite geworfen, um sich feiern zu lassen. Dem armen Irren war nicht klar gewesen, dass Yasulan in im nächsten Moment in Stücke gerissen hätte. Aber er war nicht mehr dazu gekommen. Von hinten hatte sich eine kleine, klauenbewehrte, blaubepelzte Hand durch den Brustkorb des Biestes gebohrt. Der Dämonen hatte noch Zeit gehabt überrascht darauf hinunter zu starrten. Dann hatte Yasha ihm das Herz herausgerissen. Eben noch tot war sie wieder topfit. Den Jubel von Yasulans Dämonen ignorierend war sie behände zu ihm hinüber gesprungen, um sich auf seinem Schoß einzurollen und ihre Beute genüsslich zu verzehren. Wie konnte er sie nicht lieben?

Es gab auch andere Momente. So sehr sie auch mit brutaler Gewalt seine Dämonen zerreißen mochte, mit der Tatsache, dass Yasulan böse war und Böses tat konnte sie sich so gar nicht anfreunden. Deutlich sah er sie vor sich stehen, die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt und ihn wüst beschimpfend. Dabei hatte er nichts weiter getan, als seinen üblichen Geschäften nachzugehen. Seelen zu stehlen und zu handeln, das war es, was ein Dämon tat, das war seine Aufgabe im Gefüge der Dinge. Aber Yasha war kein Dämon und sie hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie eigentlich von Yasulan erwartete, dass auch er irgendwie kein Dämon mehr sein sollte. 

Das war der Hauptgrund, warum er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie mit Absicht oder aus Versehen verschwunden war. Vielleicht war sie des Wartens müde gewesen. Vielleicht wollte sie ihn so nicht. Er war nicht sicher, ob er sich ändern konnte - wollte. Jemanden zu töten war für ihn kein notwendiges Übel, es war ein Vergnügen, wie er erst eben wieder bei der Fortunata gesehen hatte. Er brauchte keinen Grund, es machte einfach Spaß gemein zu sein. Würde er es für Yasha versuchen? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Ein Teil von ihm schrie JA aber ein anderen, realistischerer stellte fest, dass er das nur konnte, wenn Yasha ihn auch liebte. Und wenn sie ihn liebte, würde sie dann verlangen, dass er seine Natur so verleugnete?

In seiner Erinnerung blickte er in ihre gelben Augen und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Das Feuer, das er darin sah, war nicht geheuchelt gewesen. Sie war keine Lügnerin, sie hatte ihm immer gerade heraus gesagt, was sie von ihm dachte. So deutlich wie nie zuvor wurde ihm klar, dass er nie an ihr hätte zweifeln sollen. 

"AHA!" Moris begeisterter Ausruf schnitt durch seine Erinnerungen wie ein scharfes Messer und riss ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.

Verwirrt blinzelte Yasulan in die Dunkelheit die nur von den flackernden Flammen der fast niedergebrannten Kerzen erleuchtet wurde. Es fühlte sich an als hätte er die Augen nur für wenige Momente geschlossen, aber es mussten Stunden gewesen sein.

"Ich hab sie!" verkündete Mori und hielt ein Stück Papier hoch auf das er einige Symbole gekritzelt hatte. "Das muss ich jetzt nur noch vom Zentralrechner in der Basis der Labs übersetzen lassen und dann haben wir Dimensionsdaten, die wir in jedes Portal von Arachnos oder der Portal Corp oder was auch immer eingeben können."

Yasulan erhob sich und antwortete auf die einzige Art, die ihm angemessen erschien: mit einer tiefen Verbeugung. "Ich danke dir."

Moris Grinsen wurde verlegen. "Ach Quatsch! Hab ich doch gern gemacht!"

\---

\- Arachnos Außenposten, Primeva, Nerva Archipelago -

"Natürlich kann man in den Logs jedes angewählte Ziel zurückverfolgen! Was denkst du was wir hier für schlampige Arbeit machen!" Grant Naylor starrte Mori voller gerechter Empörung an. Er mochte ein Chaot monumentalen Ausmaßes sein und er war mit Sicherheit nicht ganz dicht aber sowohl Yasulan als auch Mori wussten, dass er dafür ungewöhnlich zuverlässig war.

Mori kratzte sich unzufrieden am Kinn. "Kann man das irgendwie umgehen?" fragte er.

Naylor runzelte die Stirn. "Ich schulde euch noch n Gefallen, Leute," grummelte er, "aber das heißt nich, dass ich meinen Arsch für euch ins Feuer halte. Wer is denn hinter euch her??"

"Noch gar keiner." antwortete Yasulan. "Aber wenn wir durch dieses Portal wollen, wird man uns suchen. Es wäre sehr ärgerlich wenn man uns findet und die Leute die uns suchen werden... sagen wir mal sie werden nicht höflich fragen. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, unser Ziel herauszufinden, werden sie sie nutzen."

"Was haben wir noch für Möglichkeiten?" fragte Mori. "Wer hat alles Zugang zu Dimensionsreise-Portalen?" 

"Nun wir haben dieses Portal und das in Grandville, das natürlich viel besser bewacht ist. Dann sind da die Portale der PortalCorp in Paragon City und ein paar die sie in die Shadow Shards exportiert haben. Vanguard hat sicherlich auch ein paar. Und Nemesis natürlich aber der wird euch wohl kaum eins borgen..." Naylor rieb sich grüblerisch die Nase. "Wobei... da fällt mir etwas ein... ich hab Gerüchte gehört, dass Nemesis an einer tragbaren Variante arbeitet. Nicht größer als ein Fußball soll das Ding sein. Man stellt es auf den Boden, gibt die Koordinaten ein und WUTSCH bringt es einen hin."

Sowohl Yasulan als auch Mori starrten ihn zweifelnd an. "Wenn es sowas gäbe, hätte es sich doch längst Longbow oder Arachnos unter den Nagel gerissen." sprach Mori ihrer beider Zweifel aus.

"Hey, das is ganz neu!" widersprach Naylor und wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Händen. "Das is TOPSECRET. Davon hab ich noch niemand erzählt!"

Mori schnaubte. "Und woher hast du das, hat es dir eine Nachtigall zugeflüstert?"

Beleidigt verschränkte Naylor die Arme. "PÜH! Da versucht man zu helfen und wird der Lüge bezichtigt! Seht doch zu wo ihr bleibt!"

Yasulan warf Mori einen fragenden Blick zu. Der hob die Schultern. "Also gut," schlug Yasulan einen versöhnlicheren Tonfall an, "Nehmen wir mal an es gäbe so ein Ding. Wo könnte man das wohl finden?"

Einen Moment streckte Naylor weiterhin beleidigt die Nase in die Luft, aber dann konnte er doch nicht widerstehen. "Ein Deal!" erklärte er. "Ich sage euch wo das Nemesis-Labor ist, ihr besorgt mir die Pläne und ich baue euch so ein Ding. Wenn ihr weg seid, brauch es euch ja nicht mehr scheren, was ich mit den Plänen mache, eh?"

Erneut wechselten Yasulan und Mori Blicke. "Und funktioniert dieses tragbare Portal mehrfach oder nur einmal?" fragte Mori.

Naylor zuckte die Schultern, einen Ausdruck von begeistertem Entdeckertum auf dem Gesicht. "Keine Ahnung!" Er rieb sich die Hände. "Finden wir es heraus!"

\---

\- geheime Nemesisbasis, Mercy Island -

"Anderthalb Stunden meinte er. Und ich dachte, da ich ja eh nix besseres zu tun hatte und er gar nicht so unfähig aussah... was soll schon schief gehen. Sechs Stunden waren wir in diesem beschissenen Labyrinth! Und ich glaub in der Zeit hab ich mehr geheilt als in all den Jahren, die wir zusammen arbeiten. Und du weißt wie sehr ich das hasse! Du lieber Himmel was für Schwachköpfe!" Mori unterbrach seinen Redeschwall, um unzufrieden an seinem Kinn zu kratzen. "Die verstanden nicht mal die Ansätze von Taktik!" fuhr er dann fort. "Welcher Vollidiot muss sich auf jeden Gegner stürzen, wenn die klar in der Überzahl sind und wir vorbei schleichen könnten? Und rennt dann noch brüllend mitten rein?!"

"Wo war ich da eigentlich?" warf Yasulan ein.

"Uh... ich glaube, du hattest Wachdienst im Tempel. Jedenfalls wird mich das lehren mich mit Unbekannten auf solche Abenteuer einzulassen!"

"Und habt ihr das Artefakt bekommen?"

"Nein, am Ende haben sie dann entschieden doch zu fliehen, nachdem unser brillanter Anführer tot war. Du weißt schon, der 'brüllend rein renn Typ'"

"Also wenigstens geringe Anzeichen von Intelligenz."

Mori zuckte die Schultern und sah von ihrem Sitzplatz auf dem Geländer einer erhöhten Überwachungsplattform nach unten. In dem Labor unter ihnen herrschte heilloses Chaos. Zerbrochene Ausrüstungsteile lagen am Boden verstreut. Der Boden war an mehrere Stellen aufgerissen und zeigte Kabel und Schächte, die darunter verliefen. Selbst die stahlverkleideten Wände zeigten Dellen und Löcher. Inmitten des Schlachtfeldes stand ein riesiger Nemesis-Roboter in einem schillernden Kraftfeld. Ihm gegenüber stand ein schwer gerüsteter Longbow Warden, der das Kraftfeld mit pausenlosen Schlägen und Energiesalven aus seinen Fäusten eindeckte.

"Wie lange braucht diese Nulpe denn noch?" fragte Mori gereizt und flatterte unruhig mit den Flügeln.

Als sie den Eingang der Basis erreicht hatten, waren sie beinahe über die Longbow Wachposten gestolpert, die offenbar darauf achten sollten, dass keine Nemesis-Soldaten entkamen. Offenbar hatten doch noch andere Wind bekommen, von diesem supergeheimen Projekt.

Yasulan und Mori hatten sich unbemerkt an ihnen vorbei geschlichen und waren der Spur von Nemesis-Automaten und Longbow Leichen quer durch die Basis gefolgt bis zu diesem Labor. Der Nemesis-Roboter war offenbar der Kommandant der Basis und der Warden wollte ebenso offensichtlich unbedingt den Harddrive haben, den der Roboter in einem Fach in seiner Brust verstaut hatte, gerade als Yasulan und Mori sich in den Raum geschlichen hatten.

Einige Zeit war nicht abzusehen gewesen, ob Warden oder Roboter den Kampf gewinnen würde, aber dann hatte der Longbow sie Oberhand gewonnen und der Roboter hatte sich in sein Kraftfeld eingeschlossen.

"Vielleicht ruft er Verstärkung da drinnen?" schlug Yasulan vor. 

Ihr Plan war gewesen abzuwarten, bis einer der beiden gewann und den Sieger zu beseitigen. Aber jetzt, fast eine halbe Stunde später, wurden sie beide unruhig.

"Möglich." Mori musterte die beiden Kontrahenten. "Den Warden kriegen wir problemlos platt aber durch das Kraftfeld kommen wir auch nicht, oder?"

Yasulan schüttelte den Kopf. "Er muss es irgendwann fallen lassen, die Dinger verschlingen jede Menge Energie. Die Frage ist nur wann." Schweigend sahen die beiden zu, wie sich der Warden erneut mit aller Macht gegen das Kraftfeld warf. 

Nachdenklich kratzte sich Mori an einem seiner Hörner. "Woher wissen wir überhaupt, dass dieser Harddrive die Daten enthält, die wir suchen?" fragte er.

Yasulan blinzelte verwirrt. "Warum sonst sollten sie sich um das Ding schlagen?"

Mori rümpfe die Nase. "Na ja, Longbow sind von Natur aus dämlich. Und Nemesis... du weißt doch, Pläne in Plänen in Plänen... nie was es zu sein scheint."

"Hmpf." Yasulan ließ den Blick durch das zerstörte Labor wandern. "Also nehmen wir an sie haben die Daten woanders versteckt... Wo?"

"Also wenn ich die wäre, würde ich sie da verstecken, wo man sie schnell und problemlos in Sicherheit bringen kann. Sind wir an einer Com-Zentrale vorbeigekommen?"

"Zwei Treppen noch oben wo die ganzen zerlegten Leutnants lagen."

"Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass wir nicht zu spät sind."

Die beiden Kämpfer ignorierend verließen Yasulan und Mori getarnt ihren Aussichtsplatz und eilten durch die Korridore der Basis zurück nach oben. Die Com-Zentrale lag nach wie vor verlassen da, aber jetzt, wo sie danach suchten, fiel ihnen beiden ein leises und Summen und ein Blinken an einer der Konsolen auf.

"Dreck!" fluchte Mori laut, stieß einen leblosen Nemesis-Automaten von seinem Stuhl und begann sich in den Computer zu hacken. Während seine Finger über das Keyboard flogen, behielt Yasulan den Korridor vor der Com-Zentrale im Auge.

"Es ist hier!" rief Mori über seine Schulter. "Ich denke, ich kann den Upload stoppen und eine Kopie ziehen. Es wird sich nicht selber löschen, ehe es komplett transferiert ist."

"Ssh!" machte Yasulan und lauschte. Seine übernatürlich geschärften Sinne nahmen den Klang von schweren Metallstiefeln, die sich von oben näherten, lange vor Mori wahr. Er hatte recht behalten, der Nemesis-Kommandant hatte Verstärkung gerufen.

Mori hielt inne, um seine Tarnung enger um sich zu ziehen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn ein ganzer Trupp Nemesis Soldaten kam um die Ecke. Yasulan zog sich schnell in den Raum zurück. Zehn der Soldaten rannten an ihm vorbei in Richtung des Labor, aber weitere zehn drängten herein. Sie steuerten direkt auf die Konsole zu, an der Mori saß.

Yasulan brauchte nur einen Augenblick, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. "Mach weiter!" rief er Mori zu und ließ gleichzeitig seine Tarnung fallen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Nemesis weiter unten den Warden erledigt hatten und dann würden sie gar keine Chance mehr haben. Also musste er diese hier von Mori ablenken. 

Sie alle wandten sich sofort dem Geräusch seine Stimme zu und sie gaben eine gemeinsame Salve auf ihn ab. Einige Schüsse konnte seine Schattenrüstung abfangen, aber so viele Treffer auf einmal waren zu viel. Plötzliche Schmerzen drohten ihn zu überwältigen aber damit hatte er gerechnet. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und sprang mit gezogener Klinge auf die Soldaten zu. Als sie in seiner Reichweite waren, griff er mit seinen Schatten nach ihrer Energie, entzog sie ihnen und heilte damit seine Wunden. Dann griff er an.

Seine Seelenklinge schnitt durch den Stahl der Nemesis Automaten beinahe ebenso leicht wie durch Fleisch. Mit einem mächtigen Hieb spaltete er den Schädel seines ersten Gegners. Zischend und Funken sprühend ging er zu Boden. Die anderen waren unbeeindruckt. Erneut feuerten sie auf ihn. Er drehte sich zur Seite um auszuweichen, aber zwei der Schüsse trafen und erneut spürte er den brennenden Schmerz der Energiegeschosse, die die Nemesistruppen verwendeten. 

In einem weiten Bogen ließ er sein Schwert um sich kreisen um Platz zu schaffen. Die Automaten wichen zurück, zwei von ihnen taumelten getroffen. Yasulan setzte ihnen nach, darauf bedacht ihre Zahl schnell zu dezimieren. Er verteilte seine Schläge auf beide, ihre ungeschickten Versuche mit den Gewehren zu parieren beiseite wischend. Der eine brach auf die Knie und Yasulan trieb ihm das Schwert in den Nacken, den anderen beförderte er mit einem Fußtritt zurück.

Dann duckte er sich unter den Angriffen ihrer Kollegen weg, die von hinten aufgeschlossen hatten und nun mit ihren Bajonetten auf ihren Gewehren nach ihm stachen. Wieder setzte er dem zurückgeworfenen Soldaten nach. Mehrere schnelle Hiebe setzen auch ihn außer Gefecht. 

Er wandte sich den Nemesis zu, die ihn in die Ecke drängten, aber ein Schrei von Mori lenkte ihn ab. Zwei der Automaten hatten ihn entdeckt und feuerten auf ihn. Mori wehrte sich mit Wellen von zerstörerischem Sound aber er hatte sich von der Konsole zurückziehen müssen.

Mit einem Fluch sprang Yasulan über die Soldaten vor ihm hinweg, ihre Schultern als Trittsteine nutzend. Einer traf ihn trotz des unerwarteten Manövers und durchbohrte seinen linken Oberschenkel. Das Bein gab nach als er aufkam und Schmerzen fuhren wie ein Blitzschlag vom Oberschenkel bis zum Knöchel hinunter. Mit einem wütenden Knurren stützte er sich kurz auf seinem Schwert ab, um Kontrolle ringend. Der Schmerz ließ nicht nach und heißes Blut rann sein Bein herunter, aber es gelang ihm beides zu ignorieren.

Er griff die beiden Nemesis, die Mori bedrohten, von hinten an. Den einen fällte er mit einem einzigen Hieb, der dem Automaten den Stahlschädel von den Schultern holte und polternd wegrollen ließ. Den anderen trieb er mit schnellen Schlägen gegen den Oberkörper zurück.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, dass Mori sich wieder über die Konsole beugte. Die verbliebenen Nemesis ignorierten ihn nun und setzten Yasulan nach. Er versuchte seinen zahlreichen kleinen und großen Wunden einfach auszublenden und sich auf seinen nächsten Gegner zu konzentrieren. Er hatte schon oft genug gegen Nemesis Truppen gekämpft und kannte ihre Schwachstellen. Da wo die Teile ihrer Rüstungen aufeinander trafen, konnte ein Schwert tief eindringen.

Der Kampf ging immer weiter und mit jedem weiteren Schlag spürte Yasulan wie seine Kraft nachließ, wie die Schatten, die ihn schützten, flackerten und einer nach dem anderen ausgingen. Zwei weitere Nemesis konnte er noch außer Gefecht setzen, dann durchbohrte ihn einer der übrigen von hinten. Keuchen ließ er sich nach vorn von der Klinge fallen. Alles tat jetzt weh, jeder Atemzug eine Qual. Auf den Knien wartete Yasulan auf den letzten Schlag. Wenn sie ihn töteten, hatte er noch einen letzten Trumpf auszuspielen. 

Stattdessen wusch eine Woge eisiger Schatten über ihn, die mit sich Kraft brachte. Innerhalb von Sekunden schlossen sich seine Wunden und als er sich aufrichtete, stand Mori grinsend neben ihm. Er hatte den Nemesis ihre Energie gestohlen und sie auf Yasulan übertragen. Die Automaten starrten verwirrt.

"Fertig." erklärte Mori. "Ich hab's."

Noch immer waren vier Nemesis Automaten übrig und von weiter unten hörte Yasulan das Geräusch schwerer Stiefel. "Raus!" rief er und rannte an den Soldaten vorbei, die sich bereits erholten und ihre Bajonette hoben.

Im Rennen sammelte Yasulan seine Schatten wieder um sich. Ohne zurückzusehen rannten sie die Korridore der Basis entlang, immer nach oben. Hinter sich hörten sie Alarmrufe. Aber wie brillant konstruiert Lord Nemesis Automaten auch sein mochten, schnell waren sie nicht. 

Yasulan und Mori erreichten den Ausgang, ihrer beider Tarnung nun wieder aktiv, breiteten die Flügel aus und flogen zügig in Richtung Fähre davon.

\---

\- Tempel des Path of Taishaku-Ten, Cap au Diable -

Die Stille in den engen Gängen unterhalb des Tempels war erdrückend. Die Gänge waren aus dem Grundgestein unter Aeon City gehauen. Flackernde rötliche Flammen, gefangen in schwebenden Glaskugeln, waren die einzigen Lichtquellen. Die gesichtslosen Ninjas, die diese Flure patrouillierten, waren Thousand Whispers persönliche Leibgarde und ihm absolut gehorsam. Sie bewachten auch seine Quartiere und genau dorthin war Yasulan jetzt unterwegs. Unterhalb des Tempels gab es nur noch das Sanktum des Hohepriesters. Niemand hatte hier etwas zu suchen, wenn er nicht auf ausdrücklichen Befehl des Hohepriesters dort war.

Hier in seiner ganz eigenen Domäne war Thousand Whispers Macht groß. Yasulan hatte abgewartet, bis der Hohepriester sein Nest verließ, um irgendeine Messe in der großen Tempelhalle abzuhalten. Auch jetzt verließ er sich nicht auf seine Tarnung. Es war durchaus möglich, dass diese Ninjas sie durchschauen konnten und dann wären alle seine Pläne zu Nichte, weil er dieses letzte bisschen Geduld nicht gehabt hatte, zu warten, bis sie an seinem Versteck in einer Wandnische vorbei waren.

Ihre Schritte waren ebenso lautlos wie seine, aber er hatte sich die Zeit genommen, sich das Muster ihres Weges einzuprägen. In Gedanken zählte er bis acht, dann waren sie um die Gangbiegung und außer Sicht. Yasulan glitt aus seinem Versteck und folgte ihnen. 

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Thousand Whispers die Bannsteine der Dämonen aufbewahrte, die ihm unterstanden, aber es spürte es. Wenn er die Augen schloss war es ein leiser, brennender Schmerz der ihn wie mit unsichtbaren Ketten in einer Richtung zog. Diesen Stein hatten den Beschwörer des Path mit seinem Körper und seiner Essenz verschmolzen. Wer ihn besaß, hatte Befehlsgewalt über ihn. Er war das Letzte, was Yasulan noch in dieser Dimension hielt.

Er und Mori hatten vor vier Tagen die gestohlenen Pläne aus der Nemesis-Basis bei Grant Naylor abgegeben, der sich gefreut hatte wie ein kleines Kind. Der Arachnos Techniker hatte sich sofort ans Werk gemacht. 

Der Bau des tragbaren Portals war erstaunlich problemlos verlaufen, was sowohl Yasulan als auch Mori eher Misstrauen erweckend gefunden hatten. In einem bemerkenswerten Anfall von Vernunft und Vorsicht, hatte Naylor ein paar kleinkriminelle Anfänger-Schurken angeheuert, die das Gerät für ihn getestet hatten und ihre eigene Unfähigkeit damit bewiesen, dass sie es brav zurückbrachten und das Funktionieren bestätigten. Yasulan und Mori hatten sie umgehend beseitigt, Naylor herzlich gedankt und waren mit ihrem Handtaschen-Portal abgezogen.

Dann hatten sie Agreth einen letzten Besuch abgestattet, auch ihm noch einmal herzlich gedankt und ihm dann die Kehle durchgeschnitten. 

Keine losen Fäden zurücklassen war eine Devise, die sie im Laufe ihrer Verbrecherkarriere beide verinnerlicht hatten.

Yasulan folgte dem unsichtbaren Ziehen des Bannsteins den Gang hinunter an mehreren schmalen Türen und einem reich verzierten Portal vorbei und um eine weitere Biegung. Dann sah er sein Ziel vor sich. Eine kleine, schwere Eisentür, vor der ein weiterer Ninja Wache hielt.

Lautlos fluchend blieb Yasulan stehen. Er hätte ahnen müssen, das Thousand Whispers seine wichtigsten Schätze nicht unbewacht ließ. Wenn er den Stein wollte, würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als den Ninja zu beseitigen und das würde sicherlich nicht unbemerkt bleiben. Soviel zu seiner Hoffnung der Verlust des Steins würde nicht sofort auffallen.

Er konzentrierte sich und zog seine Schatten noch enger um sich zusammen. Es war überlebenswichtig, dass er den Ninja tötete, ohne dass der Alarm schlagen konnte. Vorsichtig schlich er näher. Die gesichtslose Maske des Ninja machte es unmöglich zu erkennen, wohin er seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete, aber Yasulan war sich sehr sicher, dass er genau den Gang beobachtete, durch den Yasulan auf ihn zu kam. Er hatte das Gefühl, der Ninja müsse schon allein das Geräusch seines schlagenden Herzens hören, dass Yasulan plötzlich viel zu laut vorkam. Aber der Diener des Hohepriesters verharrte bewegungslos.

Die Seelenklinge erschien geräuschlos in Yasulans Hand. Er nahm sich gerade genug Zeit, um sorgfältig zu zielen. Dann stach er zu. Das übernatürliche Metall des Schwertes glitt durch die Rüstung des Ninjas wie durch Butter und bohrte sich durch dessen Herz. Mit einem beinahe lautlosen Seufzer brach er zusammen aber Yasulan spürte deutlich die Erschütterung im Gewebe der magischen Energie dieses Ortes. Der Tod hatte irgendeinen Alarm ausgelöst.

Schnell stieß er den leblosen Körper des Ninja beiseite und öffnete die Tür, innerlich allen ihm bekannten Dämonenfürsten dankend, dass sie nicht verschlossen war. Dahinter trat er in ein niedriges Gewölbe an dessen Wänden sich zahllose schwere Schränke und Vitrinen aufreihten. Yasulan fühlte sich beinahe erschlagen von der Macht, die von den Artefakten ausging, die Thousand Whispers hier angesammelt hatte. Er hatte den Hohepriester für mächtig gehalten aber ein Blick in dieses Gewölbe machte ihm klar, dass er ihn noch unterschätzt hatte.

Wieder folgte er dem brennenden Gefühl und blieb vor einer der Vitrinen stehen. Sie enthielt flache Schubladen. Die oberste konnte er unter Glas sehen. Bannsteine - säuberlich aufgereiht auf schwarzem Samt nebeneinander in vier Reihen von je zehn Steinen, jeder beschriftet mit anderen Symbolen. Vierzig Dämonen, alle unter Thousand Whispers Macht. Und das war nur eine Schublade. Ein eisiger Schauer lief Yasulan über den Rücken und einen Moment konnte er nur schweigend auf die Steine hinabstarren.

Dann riss er sich von seinem Schock los und zog die Schublade heraus. Sein eigener Stein brannte vor seinen Augen mit blauem Feuer, unverkennbar mit ihm verbunden. Seine Hand zitterte, als er sie danach ausstrecke aber er schloss sie darum, den eisigen Schmerz ignorierend, der seinen Arm hinaufzuckte. So ein zerbrechliches kleines Ding und es hatte soviel Macht über ihn. Einen Moment lang hielt er ihn nur fest und atmete tief. Dann legte er den Bannstein auf den Rand der Vitrine und schlug mit dem Knauf seiner Seelenklinge darauf.

Einen Augenblick schien der Stein dem Aufprall zu widerstehen aber dann zerbrach er in zahllose Splitter, die sofort zu Staub zerfielen. Die Veränderung war kaum merklich. Kein plötzliches Gefühl der Macht oder Freiheit. Eher das Fehlen eines ständigen, kaum noch bemerkten Leidens.

"DU!" 

Das zornige Aufkreischen hinter sich riss Yasulan aus diesem Moment der Stille. Er wirbelte herum und sah Little Ping im Türrahmen stehen, die Flügel ihrer dämonischen Kampfform halb ausgebreitet, in eine Aura wirbelnden Feuers gehüllt, die in Yasulans Augen brannte. Natürlich hatte Thousand Whispers sie geschickt.

Bevor er ein Wort herausbringen oder irgendetwas tun konnte, fegte ein gewaltiger Feuerball auf ihn zu, hüllte ihn ein, fraß sich durch die schützende Hülle seiner Schattenrüstung und überflutete alle Nervenenden mit Schmerzen. Mit einem Stöhnen brach er in die Knie, unfähig Konzentration oder Kraft zu sammeln, konnte er sich nicht wehren, als Ping in mit brutalen Feuerschlägen eindeckte. Selbst wenn sie sich ihm genährt hätte, hätte er nichts tun können. Sie schnitt brannte ihm das Fleisch regelrecht von den Knochen und er spürte, wie er den Halt verlor, wie sein Körper zu einer nutzlosen Hülle wurde, die ihn nicht mehr halten konnte.

Mit dem Gefühl der Verwirrung, das es in diesem Moment immer verspürte, sah er auf die verschmorten Reste seiner Knochen hinunter. Was für eine grausige Art zu sterben. Aber noch verbanden ihn dünne Fäden mit diesem Körper.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Little Ping zu. 'Komm näher' flehte er unhörbar 'komm, genieß den Anblick deines besiegten Feindes'. Sie konnte ihn nicht gehört haben, aber sie tat genau das. Noch immer glühte weißes Feuer in ihrer Hand, noch immer war sie bereit erneut zuzuschlagen, als sie näher trat. Vorsichtig stieß sie den toten Körper mit der Fußspitze an, überzeugte sich, dass er wirklich tot war.

Einer nach dem anderen lösten sich die Fäden auf, die Yasulan noch an seinen Körper banden, aber noch wartete er. Erst als Ping den Feuerball in ihrer Hand erlöschen ließ, spielte Yasulan seinen letzten Trumpf. Schatten griffen von allen Seiten nach Little Ping. Wie eine Woge schlugen sie über ihr zusammen, ließen ihr Feuer verlöschen, als ihre Lebensenergie direkt angegriffen wurde. Sie schrie auf, unter Schmerzen ebenso sehr wie vor Wut, aber es war zu spät. In Sekundenbruchteilen wuchs neues Fleisch über verschmorte Knochen, floss Blut aus Schatten und bildete sich neue Haut.

Yasulan fühlte sich brutal in seinen Körper zurückgerissen. Little Ping taumelte halb betäubt zurück und Yasulan nutzte die wenigen Sekunden die ihm blieben. "Mori, jetzt!" rief er, verzweifelt hoffend, dass das kleine ComGerät, dass sein Freund ihm mitgegeben hatte, das Feuer überlebt hatte. Einen Augenblick passierte gar nichts und Ping sammelte mit einem hasserfüllten Zischen glühende Feuer um sich. Yasulan sah den nächsten Feuerball auf sich zurasen - und stand auf dem Dach eines der Häuser an den Docks im leichten Nieselregen.

"Guter Port." ächzte er und sank auf ein Knie, sich am Boden abstützend. Sein Körper lebte wieder aber er war alles andere als fit.

\---

\- Dach eines Lagerhauses, Sharkhead Island -

Die Nacht an den Docks von Sharkhead war erfüllt mit den üblichen Geräuschen. Den rhythmischen Rufen der protestierenden Dockarbeiter und der Scrapyarder, die für das Cage Consortium arbeiteten. Schüssen und Schreien von den Scrapyardern, die mit Arachnos Sicherheitstruppen oder Familienmitgliedern aneinander geraten waren. Den endlosen Scheppern und Rumpeln von Schiffen die be- und entladen wurden. Lastwagen, die Waren zwischen den Warenhäusern und den Schiffen hin und her transportierten. 

Es war eine typische Nacht. Niemand beachtete die beiden dunklen Gestalten, die auf dem Dach einer der Lagerhäuser direkt am Kai standen und aufs Meer hinausblickten. Zwischen ihnen stand ein etwa fußballgroßes technisches Gerät.

Mori holte tief Luft. "Das war es dann also. Es ist alles bereit."

Yasulan nickte. Er hatte in Cap nur wenige Minuten gewartet, bis er wieder genug Kraft hatte, dass seine Flügel ihn tragen konnten. Dann hatten sie die nächste Fähre nach Sharkhead genommen. Das Portal verursachte einige merkliche Interferenzen, die in Cap dem guten Dr. Aeon hätten auffallen können. Hier auf Sharkhead war soviel los und es passte niemand wirklich auf, dass sie sich fast sicher sein konnten, dass niemand sie bemerken würde.

Nun war es also so weit. Er stellte ein wenig überrascht fest, dass er überhaupt nicht nervös war. Im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich leicht, beinahe beschwingt. Aber das konnte auch an der Zerstörung des Bannsteins liegen.

E wandte sich Mori zu. "Ich danke dir für alles, Morituro." sagte er ernst. "Ohne dich hätte ich das alles nicht geschafft."

Sein Freund zuckte die Schultern. "Gern geschehen."

"Ich wünsche dir alles Gute." fuhr Yasulan fort. "Hoffentlich hat das alles hier keine schlimmen Folgen für dich."

Moris Reaktion war nicht, was er erwartet hatte. "Was soll das denn heißen?!" fragte Mori mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Yasulan blinzelte verwirrt. "Nun ja, ich denke der Path wird vermuten, dass du..."

"Du denkst doch nicht, dass du mich hier zurücklassen kannst und alle Abenteuer da drüben für dich haben kannst! Ich komme natürlich mit!" erklärte Mori empört.

In all ihren Bemühungen und Plänen hatten sie diesen Punkt nie besprochen und Yasulan war immer stillschweigend davon ausgegangen, dass sich ihre Wege trennen würden, wenn er durch das Portal trat. Aber nun da sein Freund so nachhaltig darauf bestand ihn zu begleiten, stellte er fest, dass der Gedanke ihm durchaus behagte. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, ihn warnen zu müssen.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was uns da drüben erwartet." sagte er vorsichtig. "Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob Yasha mich wiederhaben will. Vielleicht reißt sie mir die Eingeweide heraus."

"Umso mehr wirst du jemand brauchen, der dich wieder zusammenflickt." Mori grinste breit. "Und wenn sie dich wiederhaben will, wirst du wohl einen Trauzeugen brauchen, eh?"

"Uhm..." So deutlich hatte sich Yasulan das noch nie vor Augen geführt. "Sie ist... nicht wie wir, weißt du..." versuchte er erneut Mori zu warnen, "Wenn sie hier in dieser Dimension wäre, wäre sie bestimmt eine Heldin oder etwas ähnliches."

"Na solange sie nicht für Longbow arbeitet können wir uns bestimmt arrangieren." Mori wirkte gänzlich unbeeindruckt und rieb sich erwartungsfroh die Hände. "Können wir jetzt oder kriegst du kalte Füße, Alter?"

Yasulan musterte seinen Freund mit einem Lächeln, das sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. "Ich glaube, wir können." sagte er und spürte warme Zufriedenheit bei den Worten.

Mori beugte sich zu dem tragbaren Portal hinunter. Die Koordinaten hatte er bereits eingestellt. "Na dann!" sagte er voller Vorfreude und betätigte den Aktivator.

Mit einem leisen Summen und einem kurzen Lichtblitz waren die beiden verschwunden.


End file.
